Something New
by mymemoriesdefined
Summary: AU. Modern Panem. Katniss has been going to Panem's Boarding School for Academics and Arts for years. But, what'll happen when they finally let boys attend? Will Katniss actually let love sweep her off her feet? Some OOC-ness I suppose, but hey that's what Fanfic's are meant for! My First Fanfic, could use some feedback! Happy Reading! xoxo
1. The Train Ride

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction ever, I've been reading stories for awhile and I finally got the courage to put one up. hehe. **

**Let me know if it's any good. xoxo**

**DISCLAIMER: The Hunger Games trilogy is not mine. *sigh*.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE.

I wake up to the sound of Birds singing, and sunlight coming through the window. Today is my kind of day. Also, today is the day my little sister Prim and I head off to PBSAA, Panem's Boarding School of Academics and Arts. It's a mouthful yes, but it's definitely been the best education I've ever had.

I sit up and walk to my sister's room. "Hey, little duck. Time to wake up." She stirs, and then finally sits up her eyes are wet. Nightmares. She never tells me what they're about she usually just tells me it's nothing to worry about. I kiss her on the head and walk towards the bathroom. I take a quick shower, and throw a pair of khaki shorts, and a light shirt. I wrap my hair up in a towel and decide to start packing. I glance at the clock 8:03, great. The train leaves around 9 'o clock. I throw a few pairs of shorts, couple of nice blouses, pajamas, toiletries, some summer dresses, my bathing suit, and underwear into my suitcase.

By the time I'm done, I hear Prim singing into her brush as she combs her hair. I giggle to myself and take the towel off my head, and give my hair a good brush before putting it into a long braid down my back.

8:45, I head down stairs for breakfast and see my mom getting ready to leave also, she has a Nurse Conference in District 2. She'll be there a few weeks, then she'll be off to District 10 where she'll help teach new nurses. I greet her a happy "Good morning!" I'm always usually cheery the day before we go back. "Good morning, Katniss. Got everything packed?" "Yes mother, I'm not Prim's age you know." She rolls her eyes and yell towards the stairs "Prim! You better eat breakfast! Today's a big day!" "Coming, Mom!" I can see her slamming her door quickly and lugging a huge suit case down the stairs. I giggle again, What a silly girl.

Prim hardly had time to grab something out the pantry before we had to run out the door. We say our good byes to our mother, and start walking to the train station. Once, we get there we jump on the train.

Prim sits with other kids from her grade, while I sit in an empty compartment.

This year is the first year they're letting boys into the Academy, I see a few boys walking around looking for a compartment, not many boys since this is the first year. I see a few tall boys, some with dark brown hair and green eyes, some with gray eyes, some short boys, some blond haired boys.

When finally a familiar girl passes by, and sees my empty compartment. She had blond hair tied back with a jeweled tie, blue clear eyes, and a white flowy summer dress that comes to her knees. She asks if she could sit with me, I nod. She looked quiet enough for me. I think she's the Mayor's daughter, I heard she's pretty quiet and I see here around the stores here in District 12. "Hi, I'm Madge." She says. "Hello, I'm Katniss." I respond. "What a unique name!" She smiles. "Thank you." I return the smile back.

The train whistles twice and we start to move. I finally noticed that she's holding a book in her hand, "Of Mice and Men". I don't want to pry, since she looks so deep into the book. So, I just stare out the window and think quietly to myself about this up coming school year. I never was the most popular girl, I was always the quiet one. You know the sort, the one that ACTUALLY studies, never talked much, and never really wanted to be popular.

Panem Boarding School is pretty exclusive. Not many kids go there, since you need to have certain requirements to be accepted. At least a 3.5 GPA, either come from money or show them you're good enough to earn a scholarship. Including that, you must be skilled in either Performing Arts or Fine Arts. Prim and I got in through scholarships. Prim got a Full-ride for the rest of her high school career, where as I have to audition and get straight A's to come back the following years. PBS is located on the coast of District 4, and only 50 kids from each District get to attend. Which is why I'm so surprised they let boys in this year.

Madge accidentally sneezes, causing me to come out of my day dreaming. "Bless you." I say quietly. "Thanks, sorry." She returns back to reading. I get up from my seat to use the bathroom, as I walk out of my compartment someone runs into me. "Ouch, jeez!" I yell, rubbing my head. I look up and see I boy with a stocky build, hair the color of sand, and eyes the color of the ocean. I immediately start to blush now noticing how close we are. "I am so sorry, miss. Are you okay? You face looks a little flushed." He asks rubbing his own head. "Here let's go to the Nurse's car." Still half mesmerized he leads me through two other cars and finally we get to the Nurse's, she tells us that she'll be with us in a moment. Someone seems to be puking behind the curtain. "Peeta Mellark, District 12." I hear the blue eyed boy say. "Katniss Everdeen, District 12, too." "I thought you looked familiar, I could recognize that pretty face anywhere." Wait, what did he just say..? I start to blush lightly. He chuckles and says "Your sister likes to look at the cakes at the bakery. My parents own it, I bake and decorate the cakes, plus I usually work the front counter." Makes sense, people usually know me from her. The nurse returns and gives us each an ice pack and sends us back.

"Are you sitting on your own?" He asks. "Um, no. A girl named Madge is sitting with me, she's rather quiet." "Let me walk you back, I insist!" Oh, jeez. Who is this boy? "Oh, um. Okay." We walk through the train cars and finally get to my compartment. "Sorry, once again." He says looking guilty. Before I can reply a loud voice comes on the intercom. "10 minutes! 10 minutes until we arrive at PBS. Please return to your compartments, and prepare for unloading." I hear kids start moving around and the hallways start to get crowded. "Maybe I'll see you around." I yell over other voices. "I'd like that." He smiles. I return the smile and slip into my compartment and see Madge getting her stuff together. She greets me with a quick smile, and finishes getting ready.


	2. The Start of Something New

**hi. I'm back, I'd really like to thank you guys for putting my story on Alert, and Favoriting it. I freaked out when I got the emails. hehe. Round of applause for you guys! BIG thanks to _SweetLoveOfMine_ for being my first review. You are wonderful! I hope you guys are enjoying the story, I've already got a few chapters written out. So, be expecting of that. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, or anything. I hope you guys like this next chapter, it's shorter. :/ but please I'm open to any ideas! **

**anyway, Happy Reading!** xoxo.

**DISCLAIMER: Blah blah blah. I don't own anything.. except this story.. but not anything else. hehe!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO.

It's quite warm here in District 4, and I love it. You can smell the ocean from my dorm. My dorm is quite big. There are two beds placed parallel to each other with their headboards placed on each side of a giant window. There are also, bedside tables, a little cushiony couch, a walk in closet, and two desks. I open the window to let the sea breeze in, and I start unpacking. I picked the bed near the right, and I put a picture of father, mother and Prim on my bedside table. I sit a speaker with my music player plugged in on my desk. I start to make my bed, when I hear a knock on the door. Must be my roommate? I see Madge standing at the door.

"Oh, hey Madge." I greet her. She holds up a pair of keys, and smiles. "Roommate?" I question. She nods. "Great! I'm still unpacking myself." She smiles wheeling in her suitcase, and I see a delivery man come in after her. He's brought several beanbags, a mini-frige, a bookshelf, a little television, and several other things that will help decorate our dorm. "Wow, Madge.." I laugh. "Perks of being the mayor's daughter, I suppose." We laugh together. This year will be a good year.

We spend the next few moments putting everything in the right places. I offered to help; we might as well become good friends if we're going to live with each other for the next few months. Unlike last year I think I actually like Madge. Delly Cartwright, the girl I roomed with last year. She was always so talkative and gossipy, though she was a nice girl but definitely not my type of friend. After getting most of the things settled I tell Madge that I'm going to walk to our Smoothie Shop in the Commons. While walking through campus I see lots of familiar faces, and lots of unfamiliar. More boys than I expected, many of them already trying to flirt with the other girls. I roll my eyes and enter the smoothie shop. It's pretty quiet since it's the first day back, there's soft jazz music playing and only a few students sitting in their own space.

I order my usual tropical smoothie, and I go to sit down in a corner with a book Madge lend me called "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." I soon get lost into the book. I soon hear someone familiar. "Can I sit here?" "Oh, yes. Sure." I say so caught up into my book I don't look up to see who it is. "Harry Potter, huh?" He chuckles. I finally look up to see who it is, and I see its Peeta. Peeta Mellark. "Oh, Peeta! Sorry." He chuckles again. "How's your head?" I continue. "It's better. Even better now, actually." He says with a wink... wait.. with a wink? I blush a little bit. "Well, that's good to hear." I very very terrible at small talk, which is why Madge and I have gotten along so far. I look down, feeling awkward and let a few strands of hair cover my face. I feel his hand brush my cheek and put the hair behind my ear and he lifts up my chin. "Don't do that, I wont be able to see your eyes. " He smiles and strokes my cheeks for a second., I blush even red-er. Curse my awkward-ness.. "Can I get you another drink?" He gestures at my empty cup. I didn't know I've finished it already. "Um, no thanks. I should probably head back to my dorm anyway, help Madge move furniture." His smile flattens, and thinks for a second. "Would you like some help?" He asks. I raise an eyebrow at him. He chuckles to himself. "I suppose."

On our way back to my dorm, I see the sun setting giving off a deep, brilliant shade of orange. I can see Peeta looking at and then smiles when he sees me staring at him. "That's my favorite color, you know. It just never fails to amaze me to see how nature can be beautiful on a day to day basis." He murmurs, and blushes for a moment. "That's beautiful Peeta. Mine is Forest Green. Its just something about it that seems comforting to me." I sigh. "You've always seemed like a Forest Green, type of girl." He smiles. We walk in somewhat of a silence, mostly just the sound of our shoes hitting the pavement, and quick glances at eachother.

Once we reach my room, I see Madge is sprawled out on top of her bed reading her book again. *knock knock* she looks up, her eyes widen a little bit when she sees Peeta. "Hey, Kat." "Hey, Madge. This is Peeta Mellark." I gesture to Peeta. "We know eachother, his dad gives me free Muffins every first of the month." She smiles. "So, is he the boy that ran into you on the train?" She laughs. Peeta blushes fiercely. "Only kidding, Peeta. Anyway, I'm going to freshen up a bit, and leave you two alone. Remember, no boys after 8:30." She winks, and Madge left bringing a towel and toiletries bag with her. We both blush slightly. "Pretty nice dorm you've guys got." Peeta says. "Yes, I suppose." He starts walking to my bed and picks up the picture of my family. "This looks ages ago. Look how little prim looks." He chuckles. "Yes, it was taken a few months before my dad died." I sigh, sounding a little shaken. I don't talk to anyone about it. Though, everyone in town knows about it, and what happened, I just haven't had a friend to talk to about it. "I apologize, miss. I didn't mean to upset you." "Its alright, just a sensitive subject." I say while I look down. I haven't even had a whole conversation with Peeta until today, and he opened his arms out to me. I look at him for a moment, contemplating whether I should lean into his offer. Before I could answer his arms are already around me. "I'm fine. Really, Peeta." I choke. He lets go of me and looks at me dead in the eye... I didn't realize his eyes are were mind boggling, blue that I catch my breath slightly. I'm definitely having a teen girl moment right now. He flashes me a small smile, I blush and stare at me feet again. "So, Katniss. I think I'd better be going soon." He says. I look up and realize his face is just inches away from mine. "Oh, right." I say backing up a bit. We walk towards the door. He turns towards me and leans on the door frame. "Do you think you'd like to have lunch with me sometime?" He says with a faint blush on his cheeks. Should I? I just met this boy.. He seems so genuine, plus he's definitely handsome. "Alright, Peeta." I say smiling. His eye seem to light up just a bit. "So, noon. I'll stop by, and we'll go." I smile and nod to him. "Good night, Katniss." He waves, accidentally backing straight into fern of some sort. I giggle. It almost toppled over before he caught it. He looks up and turns a deep shade of red. He waves good night a final time, I wave back and soon he's down the hall.

I can't help but to feel butterflies, I mean sure I've seen him around town. Heck, we've gone to the same school our whole lives. Well, until High School, but we do again. I never really paid him much attention, except for 2nd grade when gave me a special red cupcake with tiny little hearts on it for Valentine's Day. I shared it with Prim since it was so rare for us to get a Cupcake. They're Prim's favorites.

Wait.. Prim! I forgot to check on her. I sit on my bed, whip out my phone, and send her a quick text.

** YOU:** Hey, Prim. Sorry, I got..caught up in something. Hope you're settled down, let me know if you need me, I'm in Mockingjay Hall, room B14.

A few minutes pass.

** PRIM EVERDEEN:** Hey, Kat! I'm in Jabberjay Hall, room D21. I have, love my roommate. She's from D11! So, sweet. Anyway, love you. Gonna wash up! TTYL. :*

Feeling suddenly tired, I close my phone and sprawl out on my bed.

* * *

**So, I decided to add the other chapter I wrote on here to make it longer. :P**

**Do you guys like it? Hate it? Love it? **

**let me know. xoxo**


	3. Roommates

**Hi, guys. I'm back. Sorry for not updating yesterday, don't hate me! I saw Magic Mike yesterday... I'd just like to say no one very Religious or anyone that doesn't like 3/4 naked men watch it... ANYWAY. Thank you, for reading. it means alot. **

**_Hungergamesfan015_, yes! Annie and Finnick will be here within the next couple of chapters! Thank you for reviewing. xoxo.**

**This is a lot shorter than the other two chapters, BUT I am writing the next ones as you're reading. c:**

** Also, I could use some ideas for some upcoming chapters. XP**

**Review!**

**DISCLAIMER: THG Trilogy belongs to the lovely Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

I lay here in my bed trapped in thoughts. Today was Friday, and classes officially start on Monday. They let students pick up their schedules anytime starting today. They also let students have the weekend to move in, settle down and get comfortable with the surroundings. This is why classes don't start until Monday.

I hear a knock on the door, and I see Madge peeking in before opening the door completely, I notice her hair is out of its pony tail, and she's wearing pajamas and fuzzy night slippers with owls on them. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Peeta Mellark, anyway?" She says setting her stuff on her bed. "I don't really. I mean, we went to the same Elementary School together, but I never paid any attention to him, until he ran into me on the train.. Literally." I roll my eyes. She thinks for a second. "Oh! That's right we did go to the same school when we were younger. That's why you look so familiar." She smiles. "Well, Peeta's a great guy. Our families are pretty close, to tell you the truth I've always had a little crush on his best friend, Gale Hawthorne." She continues. Oh, right. I remember Gale, he's from the Seam also. He was a grade above us, and was a bit quiet but always loved being in a tree or running around during recess. Kind of like me. I notice Madge blushing, so I just tell her that I'm going to freshen up and change into my night clothes.

**PEETA POV.**

I can't believe I ran into Katniss here, I guess the odds are in my favor. I met Katniss when we were five years old, I don't know what exactly made me fall in love with her. All I remember is hearing her sing "The Valley Song ", and asking me if she could use my green crayon. Thinking one day I'm going to share my crayons with her for forever. I gave up on Katniss a long time ago because she started going to this school our freshman year, and since this was an all girls school I just gave up.

Before I knew it I was already back to my dorm, I see my best friend and roommate sitting on his bed on his laptop. "Hey, Man. Where've you been?" Gale questions. I look up at him, I haven't told him about her yet. He's been my best friend since we were toddlers, he knows how much I used to like her, and he'll push me into dating her. Truth is, I don't even know Katniss anymore. She could be a completely different person. I want to get to know her, charm her, and be her friend before anything. "Just looking around the campus, it's huge." He lifts his eyebrow at me for a second. "That's cool man, find any cute girls yet?" He winks. "Uh, sort of. " I laugh nervously. He gives me a raised eyebrow again, and then laughs. "Nice, man." "I'm actually going to lunch tomorrow with one from back home." I confess. "Oh, really? " He says surprised. I nod. "Dang, Peet. What's wrong with her? Is she a mutt? Or an Avox?" He laughs. I chuck the shoe I just took off my foot at him. "Oh, shut up!"

**KATNISS POV.**

When I come back into the room, most of the lamps are off except for one on Madge's bedside table. She's reading again. "Katniss, I hope you don't mind my lamp? I've only got a few chapters left, but I can wait till tomorrow if it's bothering you." She says bashfully. "Oh no, Madge! Go ahead." I smile. She simply just nods and heads back to reading. I walk over to my bed, throw my dirty clothes into the hamper, put away my toiletry bag, and slip into bed. Before I know it, I'm knocked out.

* * *

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**xoxox.**


	4. A New Friend

**Hey, lovelies! I'm glad you're enjoying my story. It really, REALLY means a lot to me.**

**This chapter a pre-chapter for Katniss and Peeta's lunch date, I hope you like it! and I hope I'm not boring anyone. XP**

**If you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, please please, let me know! **

**DISCLAIMER: ... yeah.**

**Please Review. :***

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR.

I wake up, rub my eyes a little, and then sit up. I look around our dorm and notice how cute and chic it actually is. On Madge's side, her bed sheets are a deep purple with an intricate flower pattern on it. On her bedside table I see a photo of her family. There's also, and owl shaped clock, and a light brown lamp. Her desk has turned more into a vanity, there's a mirror on the wall behind the desk. The desk has a laptop on it, an owl piggy bank, and some pretty flowers in a vase, a brush and some perfumes. Around the room there's decorations and artwork covering parts of the walls. There's giant a peacock made out of plastic jewels on one side of the room. The blue and green hues pair perfectly with the brown color of the walls in our dorm. Some of the walls just have bookshelves or paintings of feathers. One wall has a flat television on it, and under it we have our little fridge, a microwave and a little counter. A couple feet in front of that we have a turquoise love seat, this is placed in front of the window, in the middle of our beds and nightstands. And in a corner of the room we have the arch way that leads to the closet. Then, next to that is my desk which I have put anything on except for my own laptop that I got as a gift for my birthday once, from my Uncle Haymitch. He works and lives in The Capitol, every year he sends, Prim and I, things my mother could never afford to give me.

The owl clock on our wall says 8:37, I guess I should start my day. I want to pick up my schedule before it gets to busy in the administration office. I get and tip toe to the closet, so I don't wake up Madge. I decide on just wearing shorts and a flowy tank top.

When I walk out of the closet, Madge is awake. "Morning, Katniss. Are you picking up your schedule today?" She yawns. "Yeah, I was gonna go this morning so I can get there before its busy." I say. "Can I join you? Since I was going to go this morning also." I shrug. "Sure, Madge. Why not?" She smiles. "Okay! Give me a minute." She says walking into the closet. I take a seat on the floor in front of a body length mirror and braid my hair down my back. I was never the girl to wear make up, and today is not the day I'm going to start. By the time I'm done braiding my hair, Madge walks out of the closet in a pair of black shorts and a nice blouse and her hair is in a high pony tail.

Madge and I start walking towards the office. We walk in sort of an awkward silence, not really knowing what to talk about, until Madge says "so, do you still sing?" I look at her surprised, how did she know that's what got me here.. "I just remember you having an amazing singing voice when we were younger, people always thought it was your thing." I blush slightly. "Yes, actually it's what got me here." I say bashfully. "What do you Madge?" I ask. Madge looks down for a second "Violin, Viola, Cello, Bass, Piano, and a little bit of drama." My jaw drops, she looks up and blushes. "I suppose it's another perk of being the mayor's daughter." We smile at each other, and continue walking. Apparently, she's been learning Piano since the first grade, and it's what she's been auditioning with. Madge and I talk a little more, just about small subjects. Like District 12, her house, her favorite books, where she learned everything, the woods, Prim, the Seam, Elementary School, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne.

Madge and I talk all the way until we're back in our dorm and lounging on our couch. From this morning to now we've become friends, really good friends. It was about 11 o' clock, so I decided to tell Madge. "Hey. Madge.." "Yeah, Kat?" She says with a worried look. "I have a …date… with Peeta for lunch." I say quietly. Her face relaxes and then goes to excitement. "Katniss! That's great, Peeta doesn't ask many girls out." She says joyfully. I blush. "What time is he coming?" She asks. "Around noon." I shrug. "That's great! I can h elp you get ready!" She cheers. Oh no, she wants to give me a... Make-over... my eyes widen. "Its alright, Madge. I think I'll be okay. Besides its just Peeta." I say sternly. Madge gives me a puppy dog look. "Please?" She says quietly. "...Fine." I pout. Madge cheers in victory. I can't believe I'm going to let her, but I mean might as well, its good to have at least one friend, plus I trust her she knows my limits. Madge disappears into our closet. "Okay, First. Outfit. I'm thinking this." She comes out hold a casual white lace dress, with short sleeves and a thin deep orange belt around the waist. "Madge, I couldn't its yours." I start. "Oh, be quiet." She says handing me the dress and pushing me into the closet to change.

I slip the dress on and it actual fits quite nicely. It compliments my small wait but flowing out at the hips and lands on my lower thigh.

"Katniss, don't leave my waiting out here for forever!" She yells. I walk out, and look at Madge. She's eyeing me careful, she twirls her finger tell me to turn. When I've made a complete circle she nods in approval. "Next, Make up." She says grabbing her bag. Before I can even protest she's wiping Mascara on my eyelashes. She highlights my eyes, and adds some pale pink lipstick to my lips. "There, done." She pulls back, and smiles in accomplishment. "I could tell you wanted a natural look, plus it looks great on you." Madge spins me around to the mirror. Wow, she was right. I look like me, but my eyes are more defined and look silvery instead of gray. I looked like a prettier version of myself. "Wow, Madge." I sigh. She just smiles in my approval. "Okay, now your hair." She looks at me in concentration, and then her face lights up. She runs to her desk and pulls out a deep flower that you can clip into your hair. She pulls my hair from the braid leaving it wavier because of the braid, and then she clips some hair around the side of my face back near my ear with the flower, leaving the rest of my hair flowing down my back. "There, we're done." She says cheerfully. "Madge—" I get cut off by a knock on the door. It's already 11:56. Madge goes to open the door, and I see Peeta standing there at the doorway smiling brightly. I can feel the butterflies building in my stomach already.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? The next chapter will include Katniss and Peeta's date!**

**Any ideas? Please let me know! 3**

**Review, my little mockingjays.**

**xoxo.**


	5. The First Date

**Hello, lovelies! Again I'm so sorry I haven't updated. **

**Tuesday I had Marching Band rehearsals. XP**

**and.**

**Yesterday was Independence Day here in America. I live in Florida, so I went to the Beach with my Boyfriend and his family to watch Fireworks!**

**Anyway! I love you all, thank you so much for reading, and putting this story on Alert,Favorite, and Reviewing!**

**DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

**I hope you guys like this. :***

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE.

I see Peeta standing in the door way, bright eyed and looking incredibly handsome. He greets Madge, and finally makes eye contact with me. He tenses up for a moment, and I hear him quietly catch his breath. I can feel the blood rush up to my cheeks, so I quickly stare down to my toes.

I look at Madge for help, and then I hear her clear her throat and nudges Peeta with her elbow. He jumps slightly, coming back into reality. Quickly turn a bit pink.

"Ready to go?" I laugh. "Oh, um. Right." He laughs nervously. He holds his arm out for me, flashing me a smile only Peeta could give me. I grab a hold of it, and we walk out the door.

"Ya know, you look very pretty this afternoon, miss." Peeta winks. Butterflies, butterflies everywhere. I don't realize how nervous I am until I swallow a lump in my throat and choke out a thank you. He laughs a bit. "So where to, ma'am? I'm pretty new around here." Peeta say. There weren't too many restaurants around campus. There's a Smoothie/Frozen Yogurt Shop, a Café, a Sushi Bar, a Pizzeria, a Burrito Bell, and the Cafeteria which serves Burgers, Fries, Salads, Fresh Fruit, etc.

"How about Pizza?" I suggest. "Sounds good to me." Peeta smiles. We make our way to the commons, which is an outdoor plaza that includes our own Campus Cinema, a Convenience Store, the restaurants, and some Student Shops.

We finally walk in to "Cresta's Pizza and Pastas", and get seated in a Booth. The table is covered with a checkered table cloth, and there's a vase with two flowers in it next to the salt and pepper shakers.

"So, do you like Italian food?" Peeta asks looking over his menu. "I do, there's not much of it in District 12. Its one of the reasons I like going to this school, there's so many more things to experience here." I say. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't see much outside of the bakery." Peeta says, looking down. "But, there's always perks. You can bake and eat cheese buns all day." I say, smiling at him. He chuckles. "That's very true. But, I prefer decorating the cakes." He says. "They're beautiful, I could never make something that tasty looking. Prim could spend all day looking at them." Peeta blushes. "Thanks, Katniss. They don't compare to you, though. You are a real beauty." He says nervously.I blush a deep shade of red. "But, painting is what got me into this school." He continues. "I would love to see a painting!" I say, and I really would. I would love Peeta to share one of the things he loves with me.

"You would?" He says with the biggest smile I've ever seen. I chuckle at him. "I really would." I nod.

A waitress comes and takes our orders, we decide on splitting a large pepperoni.

"So, Katniss." "So, Peeta?" I raise an eyebrow and smile."20 questions?" He asks. "Sure, but you have to go first." I say. "Alright, Everdeen." He thinks for a second then says. "Question one. Favorite food at the Bakery?" He smiles. I laugh and then say "Cheese Buns, definitely Cheese Buns." I can practically taste them now. My mouth waters a little bit. Peeta laughs. "I'll definitely remember that." He winks. "Okay, so Peeta. Question Two-" before I can ask my question the waitress comes back with our Pizza.

We dig in and eventually then pizza's gone and I'm stuffed. "Question Two, what now?" I laugh. Peeta smiles. "Well, would you like to see a movie?" He suggests. "Um, alright." I say.

We get up and Peeta pays for lunch, it practically too all his might to convince me.

**PEETA POV.**

We decide on watching a Horror Film. The cinema is pretty empty so, I tell Katniss to pick some seats. She picks two seats in the middle right at the very top.

The movie starts playing. I can't concentrate on the film, the only thing I'm focused on is Katniss. The way her fingers fidgeting are in her lap, the way her facial expression changes throughout the movie, the way her lips are slightly parted. I decided that I need to make a move, before I chicken out completely.

I yawn a little bit, and act like I'm stretching my arms. I casually let my right arm slip around her shoulders. Katniss tenses up a bit, I can see her glancing at me from the corner of her eye, and she's blushing immensely. I chuckle a bit, she was so cute. I feel her relax a bit, and lean a little into me.

A few minutes pass of the movie again, when all the sudden a scary part pops up. Katniss almost jumps into my lap, and her face is buried into my neck. She looks up at me and our faces are only inches apart. There's a slight blush across her cheeks, and her heart beat is thumping right on my chest. She leans in a little more, and the inches between our faces are dwindling. I can feel her breath on my lips.

Our lips are just about to touch when the lights start to come back on, and the credits start play. Katniss seems to notice because she starts backing away with a deep red face, and she stares at the ground. I shake my head to back into reality…

Did that just almost happen? I can feel the blood rush to my face, I must be as red as Katniss is. There's an awkward silence that goes on for a little too long for comfort, so I get up and smile at Katniss. "Ready to go?" I ask her. She just nods and we exit the cinema.

The walk back to her dorm is quiet. Katniss's face is still slightly red, and it still looks kind of surprised. We arrive to her dorm, and we stand in front of the door facing each other. She won't look at me in the eye. I must have done something wrong, maybe I over stepped? Maybe I was too forward? I curse under my breath, and she must have noticed my facial expression, because now she's looking at me worried.

I smile reassuringly. "Did you have a good time?" I ask hopefully. "I did, Peeta. It was really…refreshing to have a friend as sweet as you." She smiles. I smile brighter now. "Well, you deserve one." She stats to blush. "Peeta, you don't know me." She laughs. "Maybe I'd like to." I suggest. Her blush has gotten deeper. She does something unexpected and hop on her tippy toes and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll see you around, Peeta." She says quietly, slipping into her dorm.

I'm still standing out in the hallway holding my check, I feel like he greatest man in the world.

* * *

**Well, was it too cheesy? I hope I'm not boring y'all.**

**Tell me if you Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? **

**take care, hunnies. I'll be updating soon.**

**REVIEW.**

**xoxo.**


	6. A Best Friend

**Hello again, you lovely readers! xoxo.**

**I hope you like my chapter, it's a longer! Woot woot.**

**I want to thank everyone reading, it really really makes me happy. **

**Disclaimer: THG trilogy ain't mine, doe.  
**

**HAPPY READING. :***

* * *

CHAPTER SIX.

Right when I slip into my dorm, I see Madge reading on her bed. As soon as she notices me she jumps up. "How was it?" She asks in excitement. "It was... good." I sigh. "Just good? Come on, Katniss. DETAILS." She urges. I sigh and look down at my feet. I feel unsure about this whole thing.

"Katniss, what happened?" Madge says with a worried look. "I don't know, Madge. I mean, the whole date was great. I can't help feel like I'm rushing things. I mean, we almost kissed! I don't even know him, Madge. I haven't even thought this through. I don't even need a boyfriend." I bury my face into my hands in frustration.

Madge walks over towards me and rubs my back, like I would do for Prim when she was upset. "Kat, I understand. Peeta is a great, GREAT guy. Sometimes in life you've just got to take risks. Sometimes you just have to close your eyes, clear your heart, and let it go." Madge says with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Madge, I just don't know. There's like a feeling in my stomach that just draws me to him, that makes me want to know everything about him. Is that normal for someone to feel so drawn to someone they JUST met?" I slouch. "It is Katniss. You should give him a chance." She says. "I think me and Peeta just need to be friends for now." I sigh.

Madge just nods and gives me a sad smile. I go down to the Smoothie Shop for the rest of the afternoon until dinner, Madge and I eat together at the Sushi Bar in the commons, and after dinner Madge and I put on a movie until we decide time for bed.

The next morning I wake up to a knock on the door. I looked to the clock 9:24, well time to get up anyway. I quickly get up still in pajamas, and my hair is still in knots. I open the door and Peeta's leaning on the door frame chuckling slightly. "… Um, G'morning Katniss… Cute shorts." He laughs as he sees my bunny pajama shorts. I feel the blush on my cheeks. "What do you want, Peeta?" I say smiling. "Breakfast?" He asks nervously. He looks so handsome leaning on the doorway, his blue eyes match the color of the sea here. His face is so boyish, but yet angular and chiseled like a man's. He almost catches me staring until I quickly look to my feet. "I can't today, Peeta. Prim and I actually had plans for breakfast." I say sadly.

Peeta's face immediately goes from cheery to disappointed. His whole body kind of slouched over, and his smile goes flat. "Alright then, Katniss. I guess I'll just see you in class tomorrow." He says and then as he's turning to leave my lips call him back. "Wait, Peeta. Would you like to come with us?" He instantly perks up again. "If its alright with you and Prim, I'd be honored to." He smiles.

I smile lightly "Just give me a moment to change, I just woke up actually. you can come in. Madge isn't in." We walk back inside, and Madge's bed is made.

A purple sticky not attached to her lamp catches my eye.

"Kat, went to the library. They got a new shipment of books. *eeep* - Madge."

I chuckle and tell Peeta to make himself at home. I walk into the closet to try to find something to wear. I decide on a pair of fitted jeans and a nice short sleeved blouse. I throw my clothes into the hamper and take a brush and untangle my mess of hair, then braiding it back into its normal braid.

I walk out the closet and I see Peeta picked up the guitar that I brought. He's casually strumming it and humming a sweet tune. I smile then feel the butterflies start.

"Do you play?" I say tying my shoes onto my feet. He looks up looking a bit surprised. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were out. I'll just put it back." He says getting up. "It was alright." I smile. "So, do you play?" I continue tying my other shoelace. "I do I suppose. My oldest brother, Leo, taught me awhile ago." Peeta says. I smile. "I'd love to hear you play one day." Peeta blushes and agrees to it. I leave Madge a sticky note onto my lamp, simply just telling her I'll be at breakfast with Prim and Peeta.

As we're leaving I send Prim a text.

**YOU:** Hey, Prim. On the way, I brought a friend. He's really nice. Be there in 5.

By the time she texts me back we're already on the floor of her dorm.

**PRIM EVERDEEN:** I'm ready, BTW your friend is a HE? :D

**YOU:** Hush. I'm knocking on your door in 18 seconds.

Right when we get to Prim's door she opens it for us. "Hey, Katniss!" She says giving me a hug. When she pulls away she looks at Peeta suspiciously. He chuckles. "I'm Peeta Mellark." Her eyes grow wide for a moment. "Like MELLARK as in, The Mellark Bakery at home?" She says in excitement. "That's us." Peeta laughs holding out his hand to her. "Wow! I'm Prim. How do you know Katniss?" She says shaking his big hand in her tiny one. "I ..um.. ran into her on the train." He says winking at me. I laugh when I see Prim eyeing him carefully. "Ready to go little duck?" I laugh. "Yes, let me just grab some shoes and tell Rue I'm leaving."

She disappears for a moment and I look at Peeta, giving me a heart melting smile. I nudge him with my arm and smile too, next thing I know he slips his arm around me just to give me a quick side hug/squeeze. He places his chin on my forehead only for a comfortable moment, but before he lets go of our embrace the door opened and a wide eyed Prim looked rather shocked. We broke apart quickly both slightly blushing. "Ready to go?" Prim asks laughing. Peeta nods and smiles and we go on our way.

We decided on eating at the cafeteria because they serve breakfast until 11:30 then they serve lunch again at 12.

After going to through the line we sit outside on a picnic table that overlooks the ocean. "So, Peeta you work at the Bakery?" Prim asks taking a bite of bacon. "Yes." Peeta smiles. "I knew you looked familiar. What do you do there?" "I usually work the counter, move bags of flour, but my favorite thing is…" Peeta whispers the last part, motioning Prim to come closer. "Decorating the cakes." He whispers into her ear. Prim gasps wide eyed. "You do those?" she says quietly. Peeta nods smiling. "They're beautiful, Peeta!" Prim exclaims. "Well, Thank you Prim." Peeta chuckles.

Prim and Peeta carry the conversation, they continue talking about the Bakery and different kinds of breads and Pastries. It makes me smile how well they get along, I haven't seen Prim laugh and smile this much since dad. All the memories of Prim, My father, and I come rushing back into my thoughts.

Unfocused on the conversation, I feel someone squeeze my hand. I look up and I still Peeta and Prim taking but, he had his hand on top of mine. I guess he noticed I was upset. Prim gets up to throw away our trays, and as soon as she turns Peeta gives me a worried look and squeezes my hand once more. "Come back." He mouths. I look up give him a sad smile and nod.

We get up and start walking Prim back to her dorm. Peeta still won't let go of my hand, I start pulling my hand away when he whispers into my ear. "Not until you come back." I sigh understanding, I know I still look down. I try to cheer myself up for Prim's sake. "So, Prim did you have a good time?" I smile at her. She looks at my hand locked with Peeta's and gives me a knowing look. "I did, Katniss. It was nice meeting you Peeta." He smiles at her. "It was very nice to meet you too, Prim." He says and tousles her hair. She chuckles.

We arrive at Prim's dorm, and say our good byes. Peeta let's go of my hand. As we're leaving I let out a heavy sigh. "You can talk to me, Katniss."Peeta says. "I know, Peeta. Prim seems to like you." I say. "Oh. If that's the problem, I can back off Katniss. I know you're very protective over her-" "No, Peeta. I just haven't seen her this happy since my dad died…" I trail off.

He stops walking and pulls me into his arms. "He was a great man, Katniss." He says rubbing my back. He pulls away just enough to lift my chin with his finger. "Look at me, Katniss. I know you don't open up to people very much, but I am here whenever you need me. I want to be here for you, Katniss." He smiles.

I swallow the lump in my throat, and he walks me to my dorm.

"So, I'll see you in class tomorrow?" Peeta says hopefully. "Definitely." I nod.

"Hey, Katniss?" He look down. "hm?"

"Question 3. Can I be your best friend?" he laughs.

I laugh with him, and then Peeta blushes a fierce red.

"It would be my honor for you to be my _best friend_, Mr. Mellark." I say with butterflies multiplying with every second.

* * *

**There's a method to madness, I swear. **

**You'll just have to wait and see. c;**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Love it? Liked it? Hate it?**

**xoxo.**


	7. The First Day

**Hello, lovelies. I am SO SO SO SORRY i****t took me so long to write this chapter****. :'c**

**I really wanted to put a chapter up, I'm not too happy with this, but it'll do.**

**I also want to thank you guys for still reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. xoxo**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN.

I wake up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock. It was 7'o clock, Monday morning, first day of actual class. I get up and, silence my alarm clock and stretch. I look over to Madge's bed, and she was already stirring awake.

"Good morning, Madge." I yawn. She yawns loudly, and looks up. "Good Morning, Kat. Ready for our first day back?" She stretches. I nod and tell her I'm going to go shower. She nods and wanders into our closet muttering about what to wear.

When I come back into our room, its 7:20 and Madge is still in Pajamas, doing her hair while her clothes are laid out on her bed. "So, were you chosen to show the new students around this year?" Madge asks. "Yeah, you?" I sigh. She nods unenthusiastically. Each year they take the top ten students of the junior, and senior class and make them show the new students around school. Because I'm rather studious I was entered into the Top Ten quickly, because it's based on Grade Point Average.

Every year we also have a First Day Back assembly that usually last about an hour, causing us to miss our morning classes, and no one seems to object to that. After the assembly the New Student Tours start, which goes on until about 12 o'clock when we have a free period for lunch. After lunch we attend the rest of our afternoon classes. If you weren't giving a New Student tour then you just go on with your morning classes.

Madge and I finish getting ready around 8. We grab some granola bars and head down to the Auditorium where the Assembly will be held at 8:30. The Auditorium is pretty huge, it could sit about 800 people. We sit near the front, not many people have arrived yet.

"What classes do you have this year, Katniss?" Madge asks. I pull out my schedule and read it out to her. "Advance Placement Chemistry, Music Theory, Pre-Calculus Honors, Lunch, Free Period, Vocal Training, Chorus 3, and Sculpting." I sigh. For graduation you're required to have 4 years of Math, and Science. 2 years of a Foreign Language, 1 year of Humanities, and 4 years of a Performing or Fine Art, though you can take the other Art as an elective.

"Well on the bright side, we've got some classes together. I've got AP Chem., AP Trigonometry, Music Theory, Lunch, Free Period, Drama 3, Orchestra 3, and Pottery." Madge smiles and nudges me with an elbow.

I'm glad to have Madge as a friend this year. She's such a genuinely nice person, kind of like Peeta. Speaking of Peeta, I haven't seen him yet this morning. It was almost time for he assembly to start and I've haven't even seen him walk in. I look around a bit and spot Prim with her friends. She waves at me, I wave back and she goes back to finding a seat. I see more familiar faces, but not the blond haired, blue eyed one I'm looking for.

I turn back around, figuring he's probably not here yet. When I feel behind my chair tap my shoulder, before I can turn I hear a familiar voice whisper in my ear. "Miss me?" His breath on my neck gives me chills. I turn around to see Peeta giving me that heart melting smile and a wink. I giggle and feel the butterflies start. Get a hold of yourself, Everdeen. You don't giggle. You're just friends nothing more. I notice Gale is with him, staring at the both of us with wide eyes.

I feel someone poke my side for my attention. Madge is looking at me with a deep red blush on her face motioning to Gale with her eyes. I shrug, smile at Madge and turn back around.

The assembly goes by in a daze, our head master rambling on and on about upcoming events, and goals. Same things every year.

Next thing I know, Madge and I are already paired up for the tour, waiting for a group to be assigned to us.

A few moments pass then we're assigned a couple of freshman girls, looking excited for the tour as we are.

Madge does most of talking, covering everything from on campus clubs to curfews. I mostly just help answer questions and try to keep my mind off of the blond haired, blue eyed boy that keeps invading my mind.

I brush off the last of my thoughts and come back to reality. We've just finish the tour, when I hear my stomach growl. Luckily Madge understands, so I tell her I'm going to go eat lunch and that I'll see her after classes get out. She nods, I wave my goodbye and start heading for the cafeteria.

Most groups were still touring and everyone else was already in class so the lunch line was still short, I grab a Turkey Sandwich, some fruit, water, and some cookies. I find a nice shady oak tree on top of a small hill and decide that there's a nice enough view to sit and have lunch under it, so I plop down Indian Style and bite into my sandwich, enjoying the salty sea breeze.

There's a sweet little melody stuck in my head from earlier this morning, and it goes like this. "Things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do. Sunday morning rain is falling, and I'm calling out to you. Singing 'Someday it will bring back to you.' Find a way to bring myself back home to you." I let my mind wander and I start humming a little bit, and eventually I crescendo in to singing to myself.

I finish my lunch and decide to walk around campus.

I find myself walking near the east side of campus which is the farthest away from the shore, but has short trail through the woods that some biology classes take for experiments. I start walking along letting my mind wander, and soon a fork in the road comes up. One path looks worn, and looks as if it has been walked through many times. The other path looks new, like it's not apart of the actual trail, and hardly stepped on.

I decide to go out on a limb and take it. After about 3 minutes of walking and what slightly feels like hiking the trail opens up into a small meadow that looks over the ocean. It was gorgeous, there was thousands of flowers mixed with grass, some scattered trees, and you could feel the sea breeze on your face.

I notice someone leaning against to a tree in front to me, it was Peeta. I immediately feel my stomach flip and my breath catch. His blond hair was pushed out of his eyes, his lips were slightly pursed, and his arms were crossed in front of him showing his muscles tensed beneath a tight white v-neck shirt. He looked deep into thought, but overall completely handsome, and even some what sexy.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and he jumps a bit.

"Katniss, you scared me." He says when he sees me, his faced soften into the normal boyish face he had. "Oh, I'm sorry Peeta. I didn't mean to scare you." I say. After a moment I feel like I'm intruding, he was standing there leaning against the tree looking as if he was trapped into another thought. "I guess I'll go." I say turning slightly. "Wait no! Stay Katniss. I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind." He says shaking his head at himself.

I turn back around and nod. "Do you have a free period right now?" I ask, taking a seat on a patch of grass next to the tree. He nods, and joins me on the grass. "Did you find this place, Peeta?" I ask. He nods and starts playing with the end of my braid. "I was wandering around campus our first day here and I sort of stumbled upon the place." He laughs quietly. "I started coming here to think about things, and within the days that we've been here it sort of became mine." He continues.

"Well, it's gorgeous Peeta." I sigh, resting my head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Miss Everdeen." He laughs resting his chin on my head.

We sit there for a moment together soaking up each other's company.

Soon later, Peeta stands up and stretches. "Let's go, Free Period will be ending soon." He says with a sad smile. I stand up and nod.

Peeta and I starting slowly walking back onto campus. "What class do you have next?" I ask Peeta. "Anatomy and Physiology. How about you?" He nudges me smiling. "Vocal Training." I sigh. He raises his eyebrows at me. "It's my third year of it." I shrug. He chuckles a bit, and smiles at me.

"Why do you smile at me so much?" I laugh self-consciously. He shrugs, "I don't know, maybe because you're so easy to talk to, you're funny, and not to mention pretty cute." He laughs when he sees the blush on my cheeks.

I feel Peeta lift a hand to my face, and brushes his thumb along my right cheek.

I lean into his hand a bit, and then I notice his face is starting to creep closer to mine. The inches turn into centimeters, and then he's so close I feel his breath against my lips.

My eyes shut in anticipation, and then right when I feel his nose start to touch mine I hear a loud noise.

* * *

**I put a small cliffie for you guys! lol.**

**I know it was kind of boring, but I really wanted to put something up for you guys.**

**Tell me if you liked it. Hated it. LOVED it. **

**review. Updates coming soon!**


	8. Afternoon Classes

**Hey, Guys.**

**Again, I'm sorry. I hope you guys don't hate me for not updating a lot. XP**

**I've been so busy lately, but thanks again for your support, it truly means a lot. **

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT.

The noise startles me causing my forehead to collide with Peeta's, and then I realize it was just the school's bell signaling everyone to go to their next class.

"Ouch!" Peeta yelps rubbing his forehead. "Peeta! I'm sorry." I apologize rubbing my own forehead.

He throws me a quick smile. "No worries Katniss, its just like how we first met on the train, I'm used to it know." He winks, rubbing his forehead.

I roll my eyes, even though I can feel my heart flutter.

"Oh, shut up and go to class." I laugh. "Fine! You tell someone they're pretty then all the sudden they become bossy." He mutters jokingly. I scoff looking offended and turn to walk away. "Aw, Katniss I was kidding!" I hear Peeta yell from farther away. I laugh to myself, and turn around to wave at him. But he's already caught up to me, he looks like he's about to say something important but closes his mouth before he says anything else. I raise an eyebrow at him, after he reaches for my right hand holds it up to his face. Then, he does something completely unexpected, and kisses it. "Catch you later, Kat." He winks. Then he turns leaving me standing in the middle of The Commons with a deep heavy blush on my face.

I shake my head, finally realizing the time that I practically have to sprint to my next class.

For this hour I have Vocal Training, which is a class for the most advanced singers at our school. The class is pretty tiny, only being made up of about 10 people, including myself. I take a seat near the back. I notice some new faces, and also a new teacher, since Mrs. Mags finally retired last year. The bell rings, and the new teacher gets up and quiets the class down.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'm your new Vocal coach, and you can call me Cinna. Since today is the first day back, I'd like to simply go around the room one by one, and I want you to say your name, district, grade, and also I want you to sing me a snippet of want you can do."

I sigh, I absolutely detest singing solo in front of an audience, luckily I'm in the back and won't have to go anytime soon.

I see an familiar girl stand up and clears her throat. She has a round face, red brown curls, and sea green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Annie Cresta. I'm from here, District 4, and I'm in 11th grade." She says shyly. Cresta... oh. Her family must own the Italian restaurant, and I think I've even seen her behind the counter a few times.

She takes a breath and starts singing a soft tune.

"Stars shining bright above you, night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'. Birds singing in a Sycamore Tree. Dream a little dream of me." She has a nice jazz, raspy tone to her voice. "Say 'nighty night's and kiss me. Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me. When I'm alone and as blue as can be. Dream a little dream of me."

She ends the song sweetly, and everyone starts to clap.

We breeze through next five or six people, and the next one stands up to sing.

Her name's Glimmer, and she's been in my classes ever since elementary school. She's the basically girl that gets everything she asks for, wears five inch heels to gym, and is a total bitch. Her dad owns and sponsors District 12's coal mines, so they're filthy rich.

No one knows how she got into PBS, since she has as much talent as a piece of stale bread.

I roll my eyes as she over exaggerates clearing her throat. She starts singing a whiny pop song very off pitch, adding random "ooohs" and "yeahs". She finally ends the song with a very loud finish.

A few people clap, but everyone else stares at her wide eyed.

She sits down back down with a smirk on her face.

Mr. Cinna clears his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "Um, okay? Lastly, we have Katniss".

I stand up, and my cheeks immediately go red, and my face heats up. "Um, hi? My name's Katniss, I'm from District 12, and I'm in 11th grade... um, okay." I sigh, take a deep breath and start singing the first song to come into mind.

"I found myself today singing out loud your name. You said I'm crazy, if I am I'm crazy for you. Sometimes sittin' in the dark wishin' you here turns me crazy, but its you who makes me lose my head. Every time I meant to be actin' sensible, you drift into my head and turn me into a crumbling fool. Tell me to run and I'll race, if you want me to stop I'll freeze. And if you want me gone, I'll leave. Just hold me closer, baby. And make me crazy for you. Crazy for you."

The whole room is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I awkwardly clear my throat, sit back down and stare at my toes.

"That was great, Katniss!" I hear someone say. I look up to see Annie smiling at me.

"Yes, it was. Great job, Katniss." Cinna nods in approval.

"Okay, as you know, every year the school holds an annual Homecoming Dance, but this year the school has organized a 'Welcome Back Talent Competition', in spirit of the new school year as well as the Dance, and they are both being held at the end of this month. I am requiring everyone in this to perform in the Talent Competition."

I hear excitement starts filling the room, I let out a heavy, annoyed sigh a little too loudly. This is definitely something I am not looking forward to. "Katniss, do you have something to say?" Mr. Cinna questions. The room gets quiet and eyes start beaming at me. "No, um, not at all." I say quietly.

Everyone just shrugs and continues talking until the bell rings.

I start making way for my locker when I feel someone bump into me pushing me into Glimmer her to spill her coffee on me.

"Ew! You made me spill my low fat soy latte. God, you charity cases need to learn better manners." She scoffs.

"Excuse me?" I practically yell. "I'm sorry, Katherine isn't it? Watch where you're going next time, besides your outfit looks better now anyway." She smirks and walks away.

It takes my all not to rip her fake extensions out her hair.

I sigh, bend down to pick up my books, and pull a jacket on to cover the coffee stains.

The rest of my day hill went down from there, I get stuck singing back up for Clove the next biggest bitch in our school.

By the time I got to Sculpting I was irritated, sticky from Glimmer's latte, and incredibly worn out.

I took a seat near the back of the room at an empty table, leaving an open chair. I prayed that I looked annoyed enough that no one would sit next to me.

Fortunately, no one has yet, and there was only about a minute left until the bell rang again.

It wasn't until a pair of familiar blue eyes walked into the room, I knew my seat wouldn't be empty for long.

* * *

**I'm probably boring all of you..**

**Sorry, it's so short.**

**Sorry, for any mistakes I really just wanted to post a chapter up! **

**Sorry, for the lack of fluff. It's coming I PROMISE.**

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

**Please, review. I really want to know if I should keep going with this story or not. :P**

**Love it, Like it, Hate it? Tell me. Review.**

**Happy Reading. xoxo.**


End file.
